


i wonder who i am

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: we'll sneak in through the air ducts (vent poems) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat





	i wonder who i am

I take advantage of a lapse in lack of resolve  
and get up for dinner. there are  
too many people in the house  
too loud  
too _loud_  
and too crowded. it's cold  
after being in bed so long  
and I pull up my hood  
rest my head on my hands  
and do not look at anyone.  
I think I'm sick of salad  
but I still eat it  
and it's nice  
so maybe I'm not  
somebody is humming  
a parody of a parody  
it's all wrong and it grates  
but I don't have the words in my throat to make it stop  
I'm still cold  
my skin to my bones  
it's the middle of summer  
and I'm crying onto my plate

I am sitting on the couch  
and trying not to cry  
it's too cold for ice cream  
but everyone else is eating  
and every time my mind wanders  
I have to blink back tears  
I wonder who I am  
and if this is normal  
for someone like me


End file.
